Crude oil originates from the decomposition and transformation of aquatic, mainly marine, living organisms and/or land plants that became buried under successive layers of mud and silt some 15-500 million years ago. They are essentially very complex mixtures of many thousands of different hydrocarbons. Depending on the source, the oil predominantly contains various proportions of straight and branched-chain paraffins, cycloparaffins, and naphthenic, aromatic, and polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons. These hydrocarbons can be gaseous, liquid, or solid under normal conditions of temperature and pressure, depending on the number and arrangement of carbon atoms in the molecules.
Crude oils vary widely in their physical and chemical properties from one geographical region to another and from field to field. Crude oils are usually classified into three groups according to the nature of the hydrocarbons they contain: paraffinic, naphthenic, asphaltic, and their mixtures. The differences are due to the different proportions of the various molecular types and sizes. One crude oil can contain mostly paraffins, another mostly naphthenes. Whether paraffinic or naphthenic, one can contain a large quantity of lighter hydrocarbons and be mobile or contain dissolved gases; another can consist mainly of heavier hydrocarbons and be highly viscous, with little or no dissolved gas. Crude oils can also include heteroatoms containing sulfur, nitrogen, nickel, vanadium and other elements in quantities that impact the refinery processing of the crude oil fractions. Light crude oils or condensates can contain sulfur in concentrations as low as 0.01 W %; in contrast, heavy crude oils can contain as much as 5-6 W %. Similarly, the nitrogen content of crude oils can range from 0.001-1.0 W %.
The nature of the crude oil governs, to a certain extent, the nature of the products that can be manufactured from it and their suitability for special applications. A naphthenic crude oil will be more suitable for the production of asphaltic bitumen, a paraffinic crude oil for wax. A naphthenic crude oil, and even more so an aromatic one, will yield lubricating oils with viscosities that are sensitive to temperature. However, with modern refining methods there is greater flexibility in the use of various crude oils to produce many desired type of products.
When produced at the well, crude oil is usually accompanied by variable amounts of sweet and sour gases, as well as formation brines having high total dissolved solids (TDS). The crude oil is usually stabilized and desalted soon after its production from a well.
A crude oil assay is a traditional method of determining the nature of crude oils for benchmarking purposes. Crude oils are subjected to true boiling point (TBP) distillations and fractionations to provide different boiling point fractions. The crude oil distillations are carried out using the American Standard Testing Association (ASTM) Method D 2892. The common fractions and their nominal boiling points are given in Table 1.
TABLE 1FractionBoiling Point, ° C.Methane−161.5 Ethane−88.6Propane−42.1Butanes −6.0Light Naphtha36-90Mid Naphtha 90-160Heavy Naphtha160-205Light Gas Oil205-260Mid Gas Oil260-315Heavy Gas Oil315-370Light Vacuum Gas Oil370-430Mid Vacuum Gas Oil430-480Heavy Vacuum Gas Oil480-565Vacuum Residue565+ 
The yields, composition, physical and indicative properties of these crude oil fractions, where applicable, are then determined during the crude assay work-up calculations. Typical compositional and property information obtained in a crude oil assay is given in Table 2.
TABLE 2PropertyPropertyUnitTypeFractionYield Weight andW %YieldAllVolume %API Gravity°PhysicalAllViscosity°PhysicalFraction boiling >250° C.Kinematic @ 38° C.Refractive IndexUnitlessPhysicalFraction boiling <400° C.@ 20° C.SulfurW %CompositionAllMercaptan Sulfur,W %CompositionFraction boiling <250° C.W %NickelppmwCompositionFraction boiling >400° C.NitrogenppmwCompositionAllFlash Point, COC° C.IndicativeAllCloud Point° C.IndicativeFraction boiling >250° C.Pour Point, (Upper)° C.IndicativeFraction boiling >250° C.Freezing Point° C.IndicativeFraction boiling >250° C.MicrocarbonW %IndicativeFraction boiling >300° C.ResidueSmoke Point, mmmmIndicativeFraction boiling between150-250Octane NumberUnitlessIndicativeFraction boiling <250° C.Cetane IndexUnitlessIndicativeFraction boiling between150-400Aniline Point° C.IndicativeFraction boiling <520° C.
Due to the number of distillation cuts and the number of analyses involved, the crude oil assay work-up is both costly and time consuming.
In a typical refinery, crude oil is first fractionated in the atmospheric distillation column to separate sour gas and light hydrocarbons, including methane, ethane, propane, butanes and hydrogen sulfide, naphtha (36°-180° C.), kerosene (180°-240° C.), gas oil (240°-370° C.) and atmospheric residue (>370° C.). The atmospheric residue from the atmospheric distillation column is either used as fuel oil or sent to a vacuum distillation unit, depending on the configuration of the refinery. The principal products obtained from vacuum distillation are vacuum gas oil, comprising hydrocarbons boiling in the range 370°-520° C., and vacuum residue, comprising hydrocarbons boiling above 520° C. The crude assay data help refiners to understand the general composition of the crude oil fractions and properties so that the fractions can be processed most efficiently and effectively in an appropriate refining unit.
In the field of organic chemistry, UV-visible spectrophotometry, which deals with electronic transitions within molecules, has traditionally provided unique information about aromatic and heteroaromatic compounds which absorb strongly in the UV region (200 nm-400 nm). Despite this and owing to the complex molecular nature of crude oil, UV-visible spectra of these oils are often described as featureless, poorly defined spectra.
New rapid and direct methods to help better understand crude oil composition and properties from the analysis of whole crude oil will save producers, marketers, refiners and/or other crude oil users substantial expense, effort and time. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system and method for determining properties of crude oil fractions from different sources and classifying the crude oil fractions based on their boiling point characteristics and/or properties.